Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = -25\%$ $ -\dfrac{57}{100} \times 100\% = -57\%$ Now we have: $ -25\% \times -57\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -25\% \times -57\% \times -100\% = -14.249999999999998 \% $